Untold Truth
by DarkNekoGreece
Summary: What if everything Varric told Cassandra was a just a lie dreamed up by Hawke? What if the real truth was a little more unbearable? What if Haweke was not a true Amell? Read on and find out! Rated M for mature themes. yaoi (boyxboy), sex (girlxboy), and yuri (girlxgirl) will most likely be included in the future.


**Dark: Okay lately I've been playing a lot of Dragon Age 2. So I came up with a plot idea for a story. Hopefully I can keep it going and create a really good story.**

**Hawke/Muse: Yes cuz we so know that you need another incomplete story to work on.**

**Dark: Oh shut up you. Well I hope you readers enjoy my lil idea and read the story.**

**Disclaimer: Does not own Dragon Age franchise or its characters.**

**Please note that the ages may be a little exaggerated.**

**Chapter 1: The Beginning**

Varric could not help but smile as he continued his story of how Hawke prepared for his expedition into the Deep Roads. Unknowingly he had flinched when bringing up Hawke's 'mother' and Cassandra noticed it right away. "What are you hiding Dwarf? I feel you haven't been very honest with us," The seeker growled out as she fingered a dagger thoughtfully. "Unless you stop lying we may need to go have a session with your little thief friend 'Bella," she taunted at the dwarf, internally smirking as he froze in fear for his friend.

Defeated, Varric sighed and leaned forward, his head in his hands. "What I've told you so far is what he had hoped would be told, for despite all his strengths his beginning is quite worse than you'd think, " he tried to hold back a sob as all the memories flashed through him, most darker than others, "Are you truly sure you want to know? You will most likely regret your decision." Cassandra leered at the blond dwarf, not even thinking twice before speaking, "This is your last chance, dwarf, you tell the whole truth or else." "Alright sit down and relax. This may take awhile," Varric said gruffly before sitting back in his chair again. Just as he had done before telling the other story he playfully placed his hands together.

"Well then you'll need to hear the whole story.."

Running, that's all he could think of. His feet moving swiftly below him as he dodged trees and rocks, maneuvered around bushes and glancing back for any sign of his pursuers. Some hollering and crashing behind him gives away that he is still being pursued. Turning to look ahead he narrowly misses running into a branch and ducks. Unfortunately his long brown hair, usually down to the middle of his back, snagged in the twigs. Wincing he wrenches his hair free, sadly taking most of the branch with him. The voices were getting closer because of his unexpected stop.

He glanced about quickly his light icy blue eyes finally locking on a big group of bushes. Swiftly and quietly he tucked himself into the bushes, heading to the center as he ignored all the pin pricks and scratches he was receiving from the bushes and what looked like purple bulbs on the branches. Slowing his breathing he listens as the people become closer, the voices starting to differentiate between yells and talking, males and females. "Any sign of the child, Messere," A woman's tone speaks up from behind him. "Not yet, it's like he disappeared. He's got to be here somewhere," a male said in a gruff tone before the sound of something being hacked reached his ears.

"Careful there, that's a rare Rashvine Nettle bush. I don't want to have to drag you back to the den," The woman spoke up this time very close to his spot. He wasn't sure what they were speaking of but suddenly his entire body seemed as if he was on fire. He bit his lip to hold back a whimper before realizing it was useless. He yelled in pain as he feebly tried to climb out of the bush. He didn't know what the plant was but he knew he made a terrible mistake. The voices converged on his location as he finally pulled himself to the edge of the bush and toppled out. He didn't know what he looked like but he didn't care. He began to convulse and scream in pain as the toxins from the plant burned scars into his skin.

The group of slavers did not move to help the boy as he thrashed from the pain. It was the boys own fault for fighting back when he was sold to them. They stood around waiting for the 16 year old boy to pass out from the pain of the Rashvine scratches before moving to wrap him in a robe and carry him back to the den. Despite their dislike towards the slaves they knew they had to treat this one, this halfling, if they didn't want to receive their boss's wrath for leaving him in poor condition before being sold. The next few hours was spent nullifying the toxins with a potion. It would ease the pain but not remove it. When they had finished the boy's once pale skin was burned with permanent vine like red patterns all over his body except for his face and neck.

In a exotic way it made the young boy more appealing, his slightly pointed ears poking out from his brown hair. His elven mother had sold her bastard halfling for money to feed herself thus he ended up with the slavers. He was to be trained before being sold off and the slavers would enjoy ever minute of it.

~~ 2 years later~~

Gwaren, a small town on the shores of Ferelden. The boy, whom they gave the name Cerin, had been continuously bought and returned over the last two years and was now being removed from the country to be sold again. The darkspawn threat didn't help as well so the slavers had moved fast to pack up everything. Associates in a city called Kirkwall had a base set up that they were moving to. It was to be a nice change of scenery. And this is what they were doing in Gwaren, boarding a vessel that would transport them. Sadly they were unable to get private transport so they had the boy covered in dark robes with a hood to hide both him and his chains.

Cerin's icy blue eyes gazed out from under his hood as he glanced at all the other fereldan's in the cargo hold. He assumed they were all refugees fleeing the darkspawn. Adjusting himself he tried to ignore the harsh scraping of his collar. It had been crafted and warded by one of the mages to make him obedient to them. A few of the slavers glanced at him nervously before going back to their day dreaming. Cerin knew this would be a long trip so he decided to pass the time by observing the refugees.

He couldn't help noticing that there were only a few groups of families. One in particular he noticed had an older gray haired woman with two young adults around his age. It was a male and female and they seemed to be siblings, possibly twins. They spoke in low tones but his elven hearing caught their voices. 'I do hope Gamlen got my letter. It feels so odd returning home after so many years,' the older lady spoke before glancing about. 'Mother I'm sure he has received it and is excited to see us,' the girl spoke her ebony locks swaying with the slightest turn of her head. The woman continued to converse in hushed tones so he tuned them out before noticing the male. His brown eyes was staring in Cerin's direction.

Whether the boy was staring at him or his group he could not tell, that is until he tapped his sister on the shoulder and spoke to her. "Hey Beth, see that group over there," the guy nodded towards him before 'Beth' looked in his direction. Seeing her eyes light up with curiosity, Cerin couldn't help but tilt his head in wonder. With that his hood shifted back a little making his eyes visible. Beth seemed to freeze but before she could do or say anything one of the slavers had rushed forwards and pulled his hood back down. "What are you trying to do? Out us on the boat? So help the maker I would punish you in public if it wouldn't get us killed," the man hissed menacingly in his face trying to keep his tone low.

Cerin didn't even react, his icy eyes staring at the man emotionally. The only sign that he got from Cerin was a low growl in response. The reason was that one of the collar wards muffled his voice unless a master wanted him to speak otherwise all could be made is growls and grunts. Smirking, the slaver sat back down. The rest of the trip was spent in silence, Cerin drifting in and out of sleep. As soon as the ship pulled into the docks in Kirkwall their group was swift to disembark. One of the slavers flashed some papers to the main guard before they were allowed entrance. As the passed through the main gates into Hightown, Cerin couldn't help but look back as the family from the boat helped defend some guards from rogue refugees. With a small smirk he followed the group into what seemed to be an abandoned mansion.

"Rosette, my dear, can you please let Malthus know that we have arrived," the lead Slaver of his group spoke as he bowed slightly and kissed a brunette's hand. With a blush the woman nodded before leaving the room. Meanwhile the other slavers pushed him towards a door. Ripping off the robe he was lead down a flight of stairs into a room with a few cages. Placing him in one the slavers left him alone. Cerin sighed as he glanced about the room. It looked like an old storage room with a few dusty cabinets and a solo chest over in a corner. Everything but the cages had been untouched, layered with years of dust. With a sigh Cerin slumped down into the corner of his cage, left to wonder about his future.

**Dark: Alrighty the opening is set and then next chapter will start with another time skip. If you can guess the mansion and what is gonna happen next correctly you'll get a shout out!**

**Please Read, Review, Favorite and Follow.**


End file.
